Haumea
is a Third Generation pyrokinetic and a member of the White-Clad. She possesses the Adolla Burst and is known as the Second Pillar. Appearance Haumea is a young woman with long pale-blonde hair that is usually tied into a bun, and some bangs falling to the side of her face. Most notably, she dons a golden crown-like visor around her face, obscuring all her facial features excluding her mouth. She has a tattoo on her left shoulder that resembles a reset button, inside of a sun. She wears a white and baggy onesie that is wrapped around her neck, and exposes the top of her arms and shoulders. She also wears a darkly coloured fabric under the white outer layer. She wears white sandal-like shoes that covers the majority of her feet, except her toes and heels. Just below her chest, is a red sun-like figure on the white robe. Personality While initially quiet and somewhat nonchalant, Haumea soon reveals herself to be playfully enthusiastic about her schemes and goals. Even though Shō is her equal, she is not afraid to treat him like a child and even use her abilities on him to get what she wants. Her upbeat attitude comes with cruelty and sadism to friend and foe alike. Brimming with confidence, she dismisses concerns that she has revealed too much about the White Clads' goals or she might be overwhelmed by multiple opponents. As shown when Arthur's plasma repelled her electric signal, Haumea can react very childishly, grunting and showing obvious annoyance. She has also demonstrated an implusive nature and a short temper when dealing with Charon's repetitive questions even as a child. Despite this she has faith in his ability to fix her mistakes. The only time she shows genuine distress and pain is while summoning a Demon, something that leaves her weeping and shaken until the process is complete. Abilities Haumea has adapted to the Spontaneous Human Combustion and awakened her Ignition Ability as a Third Generation. She utilises her Ignition Ability as an Haumea's Character Profile in the Japanese volume 13. She can use these electric shocks to destroy electrical systems, and use electrical signals to manipulate people's nerves and control them,Chapter 85 turning her opponents or random people into her puppets. Haumea is able to manipulate targets more precisely by controlling a person's endorphins and neurotransmitters to influence their behaviours. She can also use these electrical signals to communicate with people from a distance, a technique she calls Radiohead, making her a valuable asset in missions where she is separated from her team as she is able to distribute information without being next to her accomplices. She is also able to land on the ground from a huge distance without doing harm to herself and attach herself to metal pipes, which is speculated by Arthur to the result of electric magnetism.Chapter 110, Page 6 The downside is that her abilities is negated against plasma. When she tried to brainwashed Arthur whose ignition ability is plasma, her ability short circuited. Arthur is the natural enemy of Haumea and currently the only one who can stop her from using her abilities. Whenever she's mobilize with her plans and missions of the White Hoods, Arthur is usually there to fight her to prevent electrical brainwashing and electrical attacks. As the Second Pillar, Haumea also possesses Adolla Burst. She has demonstrated the ability to observe events normal humans cannot, including a battle happening at miraculous speeds and events happening within Adolla hallucinations. She also seems to be able to control Demon Infernals to a degree. Both of these abilities appear to require a great amount of concentration. Haumea is also able to undergo a ritual that summons a Doppelgänger Demon, though this summoning places her under great strain and is extermely painful. Background While her exact origins are unknown, Haumea seems to have been by the Evangelist's side for the majority of her life.Chapter 84, Page 13 12 years ago, while Haumea was only 5 years old and accompanied by a 17 year old Charon, she was tasked by the Evangelist with finding and abducting the new Adolla Burst host and Third Pillar, Shō Kusakabe.Chapter 89, Page 10 In order to successfully abduct their target, Haumea seemingly controls a newly created Demon Infernal to bring the infant Shō to them. Plot Netherworld arc Haumea startles Yona in the Nether. The pair discuss that there are now three people with the Adolla Burst and that the Evangelist would be happy. Haumea and Yona are later seen observing the battle between Shinra and Shō. While the brothers clash at blistering speeds Yona can't follow, Haumea is able to keep track of the tide of the battle. She also claims that the awakening of the Adolla Burst alongside an Adolla Link connected to the Evangelist has created the Fourth Generation of Ignition Abilities. As Shinra and Sho finally conclude their fight and embrace each other as family, Sho realises that Shinra has rematerialised his body around his sword and is suffering from severe injuries. While Sho is shocked and Shinra tries to comfort, Haumea cheerfully approaches them. Haumea tells Sho that Shinra's death would be wasteful that they must quickly leave in order to save his life. The exhausted Shinra asks her if she was the one who took Sho and why she wants the Adolla Burst. Haumea explains that the Great Disaster was a failure and she plans to using the Adolla Burst to create a successful Disaster. Furthermore, the White-Clad have been using the Bugs to find people who have the Adolla Burst. Yona chastises her for telling him so much, but she simply claims that nobody can stop her. When Haumea moves to take Shinra away, Sho interferes and demands to know what happened 12 years ago but she ignores him. When Sho attempts to activate Severed Universe, his ability doesn't activate and Haumea counters with her own Ignition to force Sho under her control and he shambles away. Shinra once again demands answers, but Haumea responds by resting her foot on Sho's sword and pushing into further into Shinra's chest. Her sadism is interrupted by gunfire from Takehisa Hinawa and a sword-slash from Arthur, although Haumea is able to repel each attack. Despite her abilities being ineffective on Arthur and her irritation of his use of plasma, she is able to effectively repel Company 8. Even destroying the electronic components of Maki's Iron Owls. However, her attampts to control Hinawa are countered by Arthur's Excalibur and Akitaru Ōbi almost crushes her with a column while she is distracted and displeased. As Haumea stares down the whole of Company 8 an earthquake strikes, signalling to Haumea and Yona that they must leave. Haumea mockingly promises to meet Company 8 again, if they survive. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Haumea and Charon watch the events transparent within the Special Fire Force Training Academy from a rooftop. Haumea expresses glee as she controls members of Company 4 to provoke Shinra Kusakabe. Charon, unable to see what is occurring within the School relies on his partner to inform him about what is happening. The pair once again squabble, as Charon repeatedly asks for clarification about how Hitohashira Me is using the Adolla Link to control Shinra. Much to Haumea's fury. After Arthur manages to break Shinra from Hitohashirame's grasp, the spectre tells him that another 'Pillar' will be born into the world. Haumea overhears this and loudly claims that the White-Clad will find the new, fifth user of the Adolla Burst, even if they have to battle against the Fire Force. Fifth Pillar arc Using her electric signals, Haumea is able to find Inca, the Fifth Pillar, and sends Charon's group to capture her. When Shinra interferes and attacks Charon, Haumea observes the conflict from a distant rooftop. She is eventually detected by Maki's rebuilt Iron Owls flying overhead. While commenting on the failure of the Fire Force, Haumea is interpreted as Arthur attacks from above. While she is able to deflect his attacks, Arthur's plasma prevents Haumea's electricity from affecting him. Irritated, Haumea orders Charon to deal with Inca quickly so they can withdraw. As she engages Arthur, Haumea boasts that her side will be able to collect all Eight Pillars. As the battle intensifies, Haumea orders Charon to take Inca and retreats. She escapes Arthur by jumping from the rooftop and uses her magnetism to break the fall. Haumea regroups with Charon and his men in an alleyway after Inca chooses to join them of her own free will. Before they can leave, Panda holds them at gunpoint in an attempt to save Inca and avenge Sancho's murder. Before Haumea and Charon could deal with him, Inca dispatches her friend personally and they turn to leave. Haijima Industries arc Haumea is partnered with Arrow while Charon attempts to capture the Sixth Pillar. She enters the battle at Haijima's facility by destroying Puppeteer's Dominions with her electrical shocks. Despite their skills, Arrow and Haumea's teamwork quickly breaks down on faced with Maki's martial arts skill and the Puppeteer's Dominion of Punishment. When Ritsu traps Nataku within her Flame Giant, Haumea uses Motor Head to alter his endorphins to heighten his aggression. This proves to be a risk for all combatants as Nataku lashes out at everyone. Arthur and Vulcan create an electromagnetic pulse to free Nataku from Haumea's influence and leaving her at the mercy of the Puppeteer. As the situation deteriorates and Nataku begins unleashing dangerous amounts of radiation and that has an attack that could level Tokyo, Haumea recognises her mistake but expects Charon to help reslove things, which he does through his counter ability. Once Kurono destorys the Giant, the White Clad retreat. Ōbi's Rescue arc Wanting to change Tokyo to its rightful state, Haumea leads a group of White-Clad to Holy See, where she takes control of Raffles III's mind to form an alliance. She then has him send an immediate summon for Leonard Burns. Upon him arriving to the establishment with Company 1's priests, Haumea and the White-Clad reveal themselves to them. Announcing that they just want to talk, Haumea reads Burns' mind and talks him into serving the Evangelist with them. Taking control over Tokyo, Haumea has Raffles order a arrest for Akitaru Ōbi, leading to him being imprisoned in Fuchū Prison in order to lure out the Fourth Pillar. Upon Shinra arriving to the prison, Burns' states he'll handle him alone, prompting Haumea to tell the Butchers to leave him to Burns. Intending to form a link with a Doppelganger, she begins gathering the collective unconscious in the Netherworld's holiness place. Experiencing pain during the event, she begins to see the world of the new sun. Upon Burns being defeated by Shinra, Haumea notes a new pillar is born before approaching Company 8 with group of White-Clad while they struggle against Dragon. Announcing that a Demon born from Burns has risen as planned, she instructs the White-Clad to dispose of the fire soldiers except for the Pillars. Trivia * Haumea shares her name with a dwarf planet within our solar system, Haumea. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Third Generation Category:White-Clad Category:Pillars Category:Adolla burst user